


Once in California

by Anonymous



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Angst, Awkwardness, Barry is a Cinnamon Roll, Barry is making Harrison feel things, Barry is unaware, Crack, Eobarry, Fluff, Harrison is a spicy roll, Human AU, More Cuddling, Motel, Multi, Poor Barry, Poor Harry, Rain and storm, barrison, because I said so, naughty things, seriously why there's no 'one bed' thing with this pair, they have to spend the night in one bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On the return from a private client meeting, the car broke down in the middle of nowhere in a stormy night. Luckily Harrison and Barry found a roadside motel. But there's one problem, there's only one room available with one bed. And they'd have to share it.





	Once in California

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make it a single chapter but couldn't. Sigh

Harrison was glaring at his dumb incompetent assistant. And the poor young man was cowering under the heated glare. 

"Mr. Bartholomew Allen, remind me why did I hire you in the first place? " Harrison said through his gritted teeth. 

Bartholomew aka Barry squirmed but didn't dare to answer. If he wasn't scared of his short tempered boss, he'd have answered that he was ivy graduate with highest grade in his class and was very passionate about his job and he was the best among other candidates. 

But of course Barry didn't think it would be wise to point it out, it would only fuel the CEO'S anger and he doesn't want that. 

Barry said sorry countless times but it only angered his boss more. He wanted to cry but was afraid of Harrison, so he just keeps looking at the ground hoping it would divide and he'd enter there. He never saw Harrison getting this angry before. 

The reason his boss was so angry that they were currently stranded in the middle of nowhere with a car with no gas. 

They were returning from a cross country private meeting and on the way back Barry forgot to check the gas. And as a result, in the middle of their return way, the car stopped. 

They could not even ask for help as their phone could not get any signal and there are hardly any willing cars to give them a lift. 

If Barry checked the meter, he'd have noticed that there wasn't enough gas could have avoided all of these unwanted problems. 

He should have checked it, as he was the one who's driving. But Barry was so excited with the success of the meeting and not to mention the exclusive opportunity to travel with Harrison Wells that he didn't notice the minor details. 

Hartley, Wells' other assistant, Barry's sworn nemesis, would be so happy to see him in this position right now. After all, Harrison at first chose Hartley to come with him but couldn't come, as he caught a seasonal cold. 

But boy, he got so angry when he heard Barry going with Wells instead. If glare could burn people, Barry would have been dust that day. 

Anyway, now he wished Hartley didn't have the cold or he wasn't so forgetful. It's getting dark out here and judging by the sky, it could rain anytime soon. 

"Thanks to your idiocy, we're now stranded in the middle of NOWHERE!" Wells was still yelling at him. 

"I saw a motel down there when we're returning from the meeting." Barry says in the middle of Harrison's yelling. 

"What? What did you say? " Wells invades Barry's personal space making the young man cowering more. 

"A motel. I noticed a motel on our way." "A motel? " 

"Yes, Sir!" Barry nervously answers. 

"Where? Is it close? " Harrison asks impatiently. 

"I think it's within 1 mile." Barry points his hands. 

"Are you telling me we have to go back 1 mile? " Barry expects more yelling, but Harrison sighs instead. "Well, let's walk then. It's getting dark anyway, and I really hope it doesn't rain yet." 

Harrison's wish wasn't granted. Just when they were ten minutes walk away it started to rain heavily. By the time they reached the motel they were both wet as fish. 

To make things worse Barry slipped on a puddle, getting covered with sticky mud. Harrison didn't know whether to laugh or cry. 

The neon sign was still bright in the thunderstorm. The receptionist, a young girl in her twenties, took one look at them and felt pity for. 

She quickly grabbed them some towel to dry off. "Is there a phone that I could use?" Harrison asks her. She points her the direction. 

When Harrison comes back he sees Barry standing looking gloom. "What's the matter?" 

"There's only one room available, Sir." 

"Are you serious? " 

"Many have taken up rooms due to the bad whether. She said we're lucky that we got one." 

"Have you asked if there's a gas station nearby or could send someone to retrieve our car?" 

"I asked her. She said she will call the guys but doubts anyone will be willing to go outside in this weather. But if the storm stops, they'll definitely bring it back with gas with service charge." 

Harrison sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Alright we'll take the room." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The room was small but clean. Barry headed for the bathroom to clean himself. A shower was in order. 

Harrison started to take off his wet clothes. The room heater was on but wasn't working properly cause he was still feeling a bit chilly. 

Then another problem arised. They had no spare clothes. Well, of course, they didn't think they would need any. 

And the motel was cheap. He doubts they would provide any. But he still called the reception hoping to be wrong but his gut feeling was right. 

But the receptionist said they could send someone to buy more towels or comforters from the store beside the motel. They don't sell clothes though.

"That would be helpful thank you." He forgot to tell her about the heater. But Harrison wasn't in the mood. And it wasn't that unbearable. Just a bit chilly. 

Harrison was still in his wet pants when a boy in his late teens handed him the towels. 

Barry was still in the shower. So Harrison thought it would be safe to change now. He picked one towel, his eyes shot up when he saw the written words onto it. 

It was written 'SPANK ME' In big pink letters. 

The CEO picked another one. It was written 'EAT ME'. 

"What the hell?" Harrison muttered irritatingly. What kind of store sold those? 

"Umm... Sir? " Barry's voice startles him. He quickly wraps the towel around his hips making sure the words was getting covered, so it won't be seen. 

"What is it, Allen? " 

"I'm sorry to bother you Sir, but there's no towel in here... " 

Harrison picks one from the bed and hands it to his assistant. He wasn't trying to look at Barry's naked form and Barry was hiding behind the door but Harrison accidentally looked at the mirror and got a full view of Barry's peaches.

He quickly looked away. He wasn't a creep.

He calls the reception again to pick up the wet clothes. 

That boy again came and said they'd be returned clean and dry in the morning. And asked if they were hungry, Harrison said they won't need any food.

~~~~ 

It was still raining heavily outside with occasional thunder roaring. 

Barry comes outside, seems his boss in a blue towel, looking outside of the window. Harrison looks back at his assistant. The boy was feeling a bit awkward and shy without shirts to cover him up. 

Harrison also felt a bit awkward. In their hurry, they did not pay attention to the bedding. Now both of them realized that they'd have to share a bed wearing only towels. 

Barry's body was still damp, droplets of water rolling across the body. His nipples were pink and perky. Harrison got angry at himself. Why the hell is he noticing all this? Barry is his assistant. Then he got angry at Barry for all this.

"Are we... erm... Gonna share one bed? " Barry stammers. 

"Yes, Allen, as you can see I have to spend this stormy night in a cheap motel, in a cheap room, in a cheap bed with a moron like YOU, thanks to your stupidity and if you say you're sorry ONE more time... I'll make sleep on the floor." Harrison hissed at the end making the young visibly squirm. Barry had been holding it for all day but he could not anymore and starts crying silently. 

The CEO looked at his assistant with surprise, feeling like a prick.

Harrison sighs. Okay, maybe he was being a bit too harsh. "Just get into the bed." The CEO says tiredly. 

Barry sniffs and cautiously slips under the cover. The bed wasn't that wide so when they both got in the bed both of the men were pretty close although Barry was trying really hard not to touch his boss and anger him even more. 

Harrison was looking at the young man. Barry's body is shivering a bit from time to time. Is he still crying? 

Harrison now felt guilty. He should have known Barry is not like Hartley. Where Hartley were more stoic, and hard, Barry was soft inside. Hartley could easily put up with his temper where Barry breaks under it. 

Barry was brilliant but still needs a bit more polishing otherwise this corporate world would eat him alive. But treating him like Hartley wasn't going to cut it. Both of them were different. 

Harrison sighs again, "Look Barry, I know people make mistakes and today was not so pleasant and I acted a bit rough. I know I could be a bit prickly, brusque..." 

"And outright contemptuous sometimes." Barry says slowly without looking back. 

Harrison laughs, "Yes, that too. And I'm sorry that I acted like this." 

Now Barry looks back. He was actually surprised, his boss rarely apologizes. His eyes were a bit puffy but he smiles. "And I'm sorry that I made this mistake today. I would be very careful from now on." 

Harrison smiles, "And that is all I ask for. Now, good night Mr. Allen." 

"Good night, Sir." Barry leans over to switch off the bed lamp and that's when Harrison notices the writing 'SPANK ME' right onto Barry's perky butt. Barry must have not noticed in a hurry. Harrison snorts. 

Barry looks back at him with confusion with his face. Harrison shakes his head in amusement. "Nothing, just go to sleep." 

Barry nods and switches off the lamp. The room still wasn't dark though, the neon light from the street still illuminating the room but due to heavy rain it wasn't that uncomfortable. 

Harrison wrapped the blanket around him tightly. It was still a bit chilly. And the bed maybe soft but he was never used to this, so he was having a hard time falling asleep. 

Barry was breathing slowly, maybe he has fallen asleep. Harrison sighs and moves to his other side, facing Barry's bare back. The boy's body is so soft looking. But his butt is really perky, Harrison just noticed today. 

The corner of his mouth curls up remembering the words written on Barry's towel. The idea of spanking Barry's bare bum.... Okay he'd have to stop here. 

Barry is his employee, and sleeping right next to him. He should not have this inappropriate thought about his employee.

Harrison shakes his head trying to get rid of those stupid thoughts and moves his body so that he won't be facing Barry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That night Harrison learned three things about Barry.

Number one, Barry is a sleep talker. Like seriously no joke. Harrison lost count how many times, Barry begged someone not to take his apple pie in his sleep. 

Number two moves a lot in his sleep. Few minutes ago his head was closer to Harrison's leg. Now it's reversed again. And in this process the towel from his hips vanished. He is basically sleeping butt naked and very dangerously close to him. 

Number three Barry is a heavy sleeper. Harrison tried to wake him up multiple times and the boy just mumbled about something and fell asleep ruining Harrison's sleep. 

Now Harrison is wide awake in the bed with Barry softly snoring. Harrison looks at the clock. It was midnight. Harrison gives out a long sigh. 

Harrison pulls the blanket to him which Barry kept stealing. This motion helps him discover the fourth thing about Barry. He is a heavy cuddler and cuddles like an octopus. 

Barry moves closer to him abandoning his own side of the bed,the young man puts his hand on Harrison's midsection, head in his shoulder crook and leg is right between harrison's. Barry Allen is now cuddling him wearing his birthday suit. 

Harrison tried to move him but the result was same. 

The CEO has never been into more awkward situation like this before. He sighs in defeat. Barry's soft body is pressing against him head to toe.

He clutches at his towel and really hopes it doesn't get more awkward.But he forgot it was a long night,plenty of time for him to he wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
